


Flashpoint Paradox

by AlphaQueen



Series: Fastest Man Alive [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slow Build, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaQueen/pseuds/AlphaQueen
Summary: A renewed Barry tries to adjust to damage he caused from flashpoint.Part 6 of The Fastest Man Alive Series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter begins at Season 3, episode 2
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I've been super busy with work and haven't had a chance to write much. I'll try my hardest to add a new chapter twice a month, hopefully more.
> 
> Enjoy!

Things were so different completely different from what he remembers. There weren't major changes but enough that they effected his life and the people around him. He had only. Went back for one day but this is what he discovered so far. Joe and Iris where apparently mad at each other, the reasoning still unknown. He now had an annoying lab partner, who seemed to hate everything about him. But the thing that stood out the most, the thing that bothered him the most was Cisco. As soon as he left Joe's he went straight to his apartment..... 

_Barry walked up to the door of Cisco's apartment with a smile. He pushed his key into the door, walking in, looking around to see if he spotted Cisco. When he didn't see him around, he decided to take a look around the apartment, he knew not much would have changed but he still wanted to make sure. He heard the light being switched on suddenly and Cisco walking out from the bedroom. His eyes where currently narrowed trying to adjust to the light, it was clear Barry had woken him up._

_"Barry?" Cisco says._

_Barry smiles and makes his way over to him. "Hey baby, sorry to wake you, I was over Joe's longer than expected"._

_Cisco backs up as Barry makes his way closer, the motions makes Barry stop. "You ok?"_

_Cisco narrows his eyes. "Are you ok? What are you doing here?”_

_Barry frowns in confusion. "I live here" he states._

_Barry notices Cisco's jaw tightened, and he suddenly feels panicked. "Babe, what's wrong?" He moved again and this time Cisco walked around to the other side of the couch._

_"What's wrong with you? I told you I didn't want you here right now" he says not once looking Barry in his eyes._

_"Why don't you want me here" he says in somewhat of a whisper.  Oh god, where they not together anymore?_

_Barry had never felt so much fear at once in his life. He was almost was afraid to ask._

_Cisco blinked a few times and Barry could see he was holding back tears. "Barry" he whispers._

_"Please just leave" and with that he walks back into his room._

 

 

 

Barry was currently in Caitlin office, waiting for her to do a test on the husk he took from the crime scene earlier that day. He had been back for two days and for once in his life he felt like he didn’t fit at all, almost like he was out of place.

“You know, there's really not that much here” Caitlin says, leaning up and looking at Barry. 

“Yeah, no, I know. It's basically touch DNA. I had to steal the sample because our meta-human expert wouldn't let me take one” Barry rolls his eyes at the mention of that name. 

Caitlin leans back down to look through the microscope. “Oh, you mean Julian Albert?” she asks. 

Barry sighs and rolls his eyes again. “Yeah, you know him?” 

Caitlin slowly leaned up and looked over at Cisco, who had a look of confusion. “Yeah, we've known him for a while. He's the best” Cisco says in a tired voice.

“Um, you need me?” he asks Caitlin. 

“No, I think I got this. But thank you” she smiles, knowing that he was probably not up to being here and in need of a nap. 

Caitlin watches Cisco walk out of sight, as soon as he was nowhere around she turned to Barry. "Cisco told me you showed up to his apartment last night" Caitlin says.  

Barry sighs and runs his finger through his hair. "Yea.....he was furious with me" he starts. 

"It's only been a few months since Dante was killed by that drunk driver" Caitlin tries.  

Barry stares at her wide eyed, he is completely speechless. He falls further back into his chair, feeling almost as if all the air in his lungs is completely gone. _Dante is dead_ though he now understands Cisco’s sadness he doesn’t understand why he was so furious with him. 

"Why is he do mad at me. He won't look at me much less talk to me if other people aren't in the room". 

Caitlin gives a soft smile and shrugs. “Maybe it's just easier when the rest of us are around”. 

“Do you think maybe you could convince him to come with you to my house for dinner tonight?” Barry asks, almost somewhat pleads. 

“Barry I don’t think planning a date…..” Caitlin starts. 

“So I can try to fix things between us, maybe between Joe and Iris, too. Just all of us together again in one room and try to work this out once and for all. Think you can do that?” he asks. 

“Okay. But how are you gonna get Joe and Iris there?”

               

Barry sat at the head of the dinner table smiling at his family, yes they weren't exactly speaking to each other but hey at least they were together in one room. “This hits the spot, huh?" he asks. 

“You can thank Grandma Esther” Joe says. 

“No, I mean, it's good. I just meant, um... all of us, actually, just here, together. I was actually thinking, um, that maybe it'd be fun if we all went away together for a few days. Just like a little Team Flash vacay” Barry suggests and that instantly gets a reaction from everyone.

“And do what?” Iris asks taking a bite of her food. 

Barry shrugs. “Bond, Reconnect”. 

“You mean like a retreat? With trust exercises?” Caitlin questions, she knew that wherever this was going was a horrible idea. 

“Epic fail, party of six” Cisco says in a low voice, not bothering to look up at Barry. 

Barry sighed. “I just... I just feel like we're not the team that we were or can be. No one?” 

Wall throws up his hand. “I'd be down for it”. 

“Okay. So other than Wally, I'm the only one that thinks that's a good idea?” Barry looks around for another reaction. Everyone was so disconnected, he just needed them to all be one the same page again, at least being able to speak to one another.

Caitlin raises her brow. “I don't think The Flash really takes vacations. Especially with all these husks showing up all over town”. 

Iris clears her throat. “Speaking of husks, I'm glad you're finally ready to open up about them”. 

“Iris, I already told you, I can't tell you anything about this case”. 

Iris tilts her head. “Oh, really? Because that's not what I was told” Iris peeks over to Barry, who is gulping down his soda nervously. 

Joe's notices the motion, and starts to piece together why Barry brought them there. “Strange. I was under the impression you had some things to say to me, too. Isn't that right, Bar?” the group looks to Barry. 

Cisco rolls his eyes, and points to Caitlin. “Told you. Epic fail”. 

“Okay, look, yeah. I arranged this. I put all this together. I'm sorry, guys. Look, I just... we're not acting like a team, and I just wanted things back to how they were. Just fixed” Barry explains. 

“If you wanted things fixed, maybe you should have gone back in time and stopped my brother from dying” Cisco says, Barry stared at him with wide eyes. He would have never guessed in a million years that’s why Cisco would be mad at him or ever want that for that matter.  

“You want me to change the timeline to save Dante?” Barry asks, he wasn’t even sure if he was asking honestly, he was mainly just speaking out loud. 

Cisco didn’t even bother to look up from his plate. “Why would you do that? It's not like he's your brother” it’s then that Cisco’s phone goes off. The whole room felt some relief when they heard the noise, you could cut the tension in the roof with a tension. Between Joe and Iris, Barry hasn’t accomplished what he wanted to at this dinner, if anything he opened news wounds and made old ones worst.   

“Meta-human app! We gotta go”.

  

“I need to tell you all something. The truth” Barry says looking at his team.

Iris knew this was coming, Barry had been off for a while now and she knew something was up. “The truth about what?” she asks.  

“Okay, um... after Zoom killed my dad, after we defeated him, um... I wasn't in a great space, and I felt like the only way I could fix that was to run back in time and save my mom” Barry saw a change in everyone’s face. He knew this would get a reaction, whether good or bad he was prepared for what was coming. 

“You stopped the Reverse-Flash from killing your mom? Is she alive?” Caitlin asks. 

Barry nods with a smile. “She was. For a few months. I lived with her and my dad. I had a completely different life. I wasn't even The Flash for most of it” he says remembering that life as if it was yesterday. 

Wally shook his head in confusion. “I don't understand. You created a whole other existence. How is that possible?”   

“Okay, um... “ Barry moved over to the glass board, grabbing a gray marker on his way. “This is the timeline. This is the point that we exist on it right now. This past point is where my mom was murdered. So when I saved her, I created a new reality. A new timeline. I was living in...”

“A mirror universe” Cisco countered. 

Barry nodded. “It's called a Flashpoint, apparently. But you decided to leave it. Why? That life started to spin out of control. This guy, Clariss, he was a Speedster there, too. He was known as the Rival. He caused a lot of problems. So, um... I decided to run back in time again and let things happen as they were supposed to, in hopes of... resetting the timeline…. but...” Barry became quite emotional, of all of his moments as the flash he had never feared anything more than this moment right now. His family, his friends, and his fiancé could all resent him after this moment, but...

“But what?” Joe asks. 

Barry sighed deeply before proceeding. “But, um, when I came back, things weren't the same”. 

“You mean people. Like us”  Caitlin says. 

“Yeah, yeah. Um, I created another timeline. Uh, it's the one we're living in now. It's not as different as the last one. Not in large ways, but in some ways, in smaller ways, and, uh, meaningful ways for all of you or anybody that's close to me. And I can't ever really put it back together” At this point there were no stopping the tears that were falling, he quickly moved hand to his face to catch a few as they dropped. He then stared at Cisco who was now leaning over the table head completely slumped. Barry knew out of everybody he was taking this the hardest, he wasn’t sure if now that Cisco knew what Barry did to the timeline that now opened the possibly in Cisco’s mind if Dante was alive in the other timeline. Because Barry knew once Cisco knew the truth, he would lose him. 

Joe was in complete shock, he leaned against the nearest desk and tried to absorb the information. “Barry, that's a lot to take in”. 

“Yeah, it is” he says.

“We got along in that other life, my dad and I, didn't we? That's why you've been working so hard to get us talking again” Iris asks, it makes so much sense to her now. 

“Okay, here's the thing. Um, I will tell you what's different, all of you, if you wanna know. But you have to live with those differences because I can't change it again. But at least you'll know. And you all deserve that choice” his eyes never left Cisco. He needed to know how he was feeling, what he was thinking. 

Cisco finally looked up, but his expression wore so many emotions but Barry could most see the hurt in his eyes. “So you decided it was okay to change things when someone in your family dies, but when it's someone in my family...” he couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence before leaving the room. 

“I'm gonna go talk to him” Barry insists following after.

Barry slowly makes his way into Cisco’s workshop, leaning on the doorframe. “Hey. What are you working on?” he asks trying to ease into the conversation. 

“These are the gauntlets for my suit. And you probably know nothing about that. Do you?” Because in all honesty he didn’t. 

“I'm really trying here, Cisco” he takes a step forward 

Cisco turned around. “Barry, I'm the one who's been trying. I've been trying this whole time to get you to do this one thing for me, but you kept saying, No, Cisco. I can't, Cisco. I would never do that, Cisco. And now you're telling me you went and did it for yourself” Cisco shakes his head at the hypocrisy/ 

“Were you listening? It... it went bad, It went really bad” Barry states. 

“I don't care!” Cisco yells, he was completely shaking at this point, he couldn’t decipher whether he was more hurt or angry at his point. “At least I'd have my brother back”

As soon as the last word left Cisco’s lips, he quickly had to spin around to grip the table. His vision completely blurred and it felt almost as if he was about to pass out. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take a few deep breaths, maybe because of how worked up he was it was making him light headed. 

“Yeah, you would have him back, but because of it, somebody might have something happen to them that's just as awful as what happened to Dante, and trust me, you don't want that on your conscience. It's a heavy burden to bear. And I don't know how many times I've said this, but... I'm really sorry about Dante, babe” Barry says.

Trying to focus his vision Cisco didn’t honestly hear much of what Barry was saying but he did catch that last part. “Sorry doesn't change anything”.

Barry shakes his head. “No, it doesn't, but I can't go back. I can't change it. All I can do is move forward. I really hope you can, too”. 

That last comment left Cisco wondering, what if he did bring Dante back and something bad happened to someone else? Would he be able to live with that fact that someone lost something or someone special because he wanted to be selfish and not cope with the loss of his brother? What if he lost the baby because of that choice or the chance to ever have kids again. He sat down in the nearest chair because his head was pounding. He had been so stressed, and miserable the last 3 weeks that he was surprised he was even still pregnant in the first place.

Cisco sat back and took a deep breath, he had been such a jerk to Barry this whole time. Maybe it was time to move on and accept that his brother was never coming back. 

Barry backs away to leave and Cisco turns around to try and catch him before he leaves. “Bar…..” he couldn’t finish his sentence, the room was completely spinning.

As soon as Barry turns around, Cisco’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and he came crashing to the ground. Barry speed over in enough time to catch him before he crashed to the ground.

“Cisco!” he panicked, slapping his face a few times. “CAITLIN!”

Barry currently sat in the lab, hands covering his face as he waited for Cisco to come to or for Caitlin to say exactly what was wrong with Cisco. He was so scared that this could be something life threatening, what if this was his punishment for going back in time and changing everything. What if because of what he did, Cisco could be dying and it would be all his fault. How could he live without him? How could be even move on knowing it was his fault? 

Caitlin walked into the lab, checking the IV in Cisco’s arm. “Caitlin, is it serious?” Barry asks quickly standing. 

Caitlin licks her lips and sighs. “No, he will be ok. Just extremely dehydrated and stressed. All things that can be fixed and taken care of, don’t worry”. 

Barry nodded and blinked back a few tears, he felt nothing but relief. Caitlin took some blood, thankfully Cisco was still pregnant but Caitlin really wanted to take an ultrasound to make sure the baby was ok. She tried her best to work around the fact that Cisco fainted because of his pregnancy. Barry didn’t know yet and it wasn’t her place to tell him.

Barry saw Cisco’s hand jump and heard a moan, he quickly jumped to his side taking his hand. “Hey” he smiled rubbing Cisco’s cheek. “You gave me a scare there”. 

Cisco blinked a few times trying to get rid of the blurriness, he moved his hands to rub his eyes when he felt the IV in his hand. “What’s going on?” he asked clearing his throat. 

“You fainted don’t you remember” Barry asks.

Cisco stares at Barry for a moment before looking at Caitlin. “Caitlin is??” before he can complete the sentence she cuts him off. 

“Your fine….but I want to double check to make sure everything is ok…” she says hoping Cisco understood the true meaning behind her words. 

He stares at her for a moment instantly understanding what she meant. “Ok, can you give Barry and I a minute first”.

Caitlin nods and walks to join the rest of the group in the cortex. Cisco starts to sit up and grabs his head, the dizziness hadn’t quite settled. Barry moves his hand to his back for support. “Hey! Easy maybe you should rest”.

“No…No! I need to tell you something” he says eye’s watering almost instantly. 

Barry cups both his cheeks. “Hey, what’s wrong whatever it is? We can figure it out”. 

Cisco nods, and swallows the lump in his throat. He takes a long pause, he didn’t know why but he was so scared to even say the words. Barry sensed Cisco’s hesitation and that alone made him anxious. 

“Cisco, come on your freaking me out”.

Cisco looks Barry in his eyes. “I’m pregnant” the words barely come out as a whisper, but Barry hears it. He takes a step back and it suddenly feels as if he can’t breathe.

_He’s what? Wait no…..huh…..he said…._

“You……? You’re what?” Barry asked, making sure he heard him correctly. 

“I’m pregnant. I’ve known for a few weeks now, and I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how and everything that has happened with my brother…..” Cisco sobs. 

Barry runs his hands threw his hair and rest them on the back of his head. “ How……how…..fa….” he wants to get it out but he is not 100% sure what to feel at this moment.

Cisco can make out what he is trying to say. “I’m probably about 8 or 9 weeks…I’m not that far…so we still have time too………..”

Barry dropped his arms and instantly ran to Cisco’s side before he could even finish that comment. “Don’t even say it. That is not an opinion”. 

“But I can tell you don’t want to do this” he says. 

Barry shakes his head quickly. “No! I’m a little shocked, I’ll say that. But that will never be an option for us”. 

Barry takes Cisco’s hand in his. “So this is happening a little earlier than we wanted. We have 4 kids in the future, so I’m guessing we figured out how to make this work” he laughed.

Cisco laughed with him, using his face hand to wipe his tear stained face. “Cisco, we will make this work”. 

Cisco nodded and Barry leaned forward giving him a hug. “I love you so much Barry” he sobs.

Barry smiled into the hug and kissed Cisco’s hair. “I love you too”. 

“Does anyone else know?” he asked pulling back, using his thumbs to wipe Cisco’s tears. 

“Caitlin knows, that’s why she said she needs to perform another test. She wants to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is ok” Cisco explains. 

Barry nods, he moves to call for Caitlin only to be stopped by Cisco. “Barry…..your dad knew too”.

Barry slowly sat down in the chair he was previously in, Cisco knew that Barry was processing what he just said. “When he find out?” 

“A few weeks ago, he noticed that something was off about me. He basically picked up on all my symptoms, and I was so in denial I didn’t even want to believe it. So he called me in one day and asked me to do and ultrasound” Cisco stops there, the more he talks the more he can see how this is sinking in with Barry. 

Barry chuckles and rubs the back of his head. “What did he say?” 

Cisco shrugs. “He was happy, excited, and mostly proud. He said that when you became the flash, he never thought he see you having kids or getting married. I was going to tell you the night he died but with everything that happened I felt it was best to wait”.

“He was proud” he cried. _His father was proud….his father was proud of him._  

All Cisco did was nod, for a minutes there was a brief pause. Cisco knew Barry needed a minute to process this. Today had to be the most overwhelming day in the history of all days. 

Barry stood and took Cisco’s hand. “Caitlin!” he called. 

Caitlin walked into the lab, from the tear stained faces she could tell that Cisco had told Barry. “Can you give him an ultrasound please”? 

Caitlin looks back to the rest of the group. “Are you sure?” she asks. 

Barry looks back at the group, then to Cisco who nods in confirmation. “It’s ok, they will find out eventually anyway”. 

Caitlin sighs and pulls the ultrasound machine towards Cisco. “Ok”.

Barry grabs Cisco’s hand and gives it a small squeeze, reassuring him that this was all going to be ok. Caitlin grabbed a few more items and adjusted the bed so that Cisco was able to see what was going on.

“Cisco can you lift up your shirt for me?” Caitlin asks, squeezing a small amount of gel in her hands. Cisco jumped when he felt the coldness of it touch his stomach. 

Joe spots that something is going on in the lab, and makes his way over.  “Hey, what’s going on” he asks. 

“You’re about to find out” Barry says.

Cisco starts to feel a familiar pressure on his stomach and squeezes his eyes shut, this was the second time he was going to see his baby. Maybe because everyone was here, he wasn’t sure but he seemed more nervous than he was the first time. He can feel Caitlin moving the probe around, most likely trying to find the baby. 

“There….” Caitlin says pointing to the screen. 

Cisco opens his eyes, and there again is his child on the screen. He looked so much different than the first time he saw him with Henry. He was actually starting to form some of his body parts. 

Caitlin moves her free hand and turns a nob on the machine. 

_Thump…thump…thump….._

For a moment everything it seemed like everything had been put on mute and all Barry could hear was that heartbeat. 

Joe stared wide eyed at the machine, he had so many questions but at the moment he could ask none of them. He blinks a few times not even realizing that his eyes watered, until he felt the tears fall from his eyes. “Bar…” that was all he could say. What was he supposed to say?

“He looks perfectly healthy strong heartbeat, you look to be about 11-12 weeks” Caitlin states, she shakes the probe and suddenly the baby is moving.

Barry let out a choke laughed. “He’s moving….can you feel that?” he asks Cisco.

Cisco shakes his head. “No…you said 12 weeks” he asks. Henry told him he was 7 weeks, which was only 2 weeks ago. 

“Yea, you basically out of your first trimester” she says smiling at him. 

“12 weeks?” Joe says, moving his hands nervously from his hips to moving them across his chest. “So you’ve known about this for how long?” 

“I just found out Joe” Barry says. 

“I’ve known for about two weeks” Cisco says. 

“Ok….ok” Joe says eyes never leaving the image on the screen. He smiled at all the movement the baby was making, the little guy was up and active. 

Barry moved closer to Joe. “Joe tell me what you’re thinking”. 

“I don’t know whether to be excited or worried. I mean I love the fact that I’m going to be a grandfather, but am worried at the possibly of bringing a baby into all this mess” he says. 

Barry nods and lowers his head. “I know, I know…” 

“Yea Joe, and we have some of the most high tech equipment, two of the greatest scientists, a flash, and a cop to protect this baby. I think he will be ok” Caitlin smiles at Joe. 

He nods, and moves closer to the screen. “Look at the little guy, he is moving. Iris! Wally! You have to see this” he laughs

Both ran into the lab panicked. Yelling for them to come meant two things, there was an attacker in the building, or someone was hurt badly. “What’s up?” 

Both looking at the screen. “Is that……” 

“Your nephew” Barry answers.

Wally snaps his fingers and points at Cisco. “I freaking knew it!” he sings. 

“What?” Cisco smiles. 

“You’ve been sick for weeks, wanting to take a nap every 10 minutes…..ha!” smiling as if he won a victory. 

“Well I was completely clueless…how far along are you?” Iris moves next to the bed and gives Cisco’s arm a small rub. 

“Apparently 12 weeks” he says. 

Iris is somewhat taken back, she looks at Barry wide eyed and somewhat hurt. Barry throws his hand up to stop her from asking why she hasn’t found out yet. “I just found out like 30 minutes ago”. 

Taking a deep breath she looks at the screen. “Wow…you guys are having a baby” she says smiling at Barry and Cisco.

Barry was currently sitting on Joe's front porch. Thing where somewhat returning to normal now that the truth was out there. Everyone had chosen to not know anything about either timeline. They found it best to not be influenced by a life they may never lead, and Barry was honestly ok with that. He smiled when he saw Cisco’s car pull up, they hadn’t gotten one minute alone since everything happened at star labs and Barry needed to talk to him to clear the air, make sure they were good. 

"Hi" Cisco says, pausing a few feet away from the steps. 

"Hi" Barry smiled.  

Cisco stands very nervously, he isn't sure exactly what to do or what to say. "How are you?" Barry asks, wanting to ease some of Cisco's nervousness.  

"I'm good actually, I don't know I feel better today than I have in weeks. I guess those vitamins of Caitlin’s kick in quick" he smiles. 

Barry nods slowly. "That’s good”. 

It’s silent once again, neither knew how to start the conversation of fixing whatever was wrong. "Cisco?" A frown once again on his face. 

Cisco doesn't say anything just stares at him. "Did I lose you?" Barry asks.  

Cisco sighs, and walks over to where Barry is sitting, taking his hands. Barry is very taken back by the action he is expecting Cisco to say yes and leave without even giving him the time of day. Cisco sits down on Barry lap and wraps his arm around Barry's neck. Barry lays on hand on Cisco thigh and the other around his waist waiting to see what he does. 

"You’re always afraid of losing me Barry, no matter what happens in the future. You will never lose me" Cisco takes the hand on Barry's thigh and intertwined their fingers.  

"One day I’m sure the loss of Dante won't hurt as bad, but Joe, Iris, Caitlin, Wally.....you. Our son, you guys are my family". 

"I love you Cisco" Barry says.  

"I love you too" Cisco leans forward and kiss Barry so passionately.  

When he pulls back they connect their foreheads. Barry is the first to break the silence with a tearful laugh. "We are having a baby “he says placing his hands on Cisco's stomach. 

Cisco laughs and looks down. "I can't wait for it to be over. I hate being pregnant I don't know how I did this 4 times" he says placing his hand over Barry's.  

"Why?" Barry asks. 

"I have very bad morning sickness, I'm always tired, I hate twizzlers but I love spinach. It's a nightmare" he says. 

Barry laughs. "It just feels good to not to be alone anymore". 

"I will never leave you or my son’s side".

 


	2. New Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team looks for a new Wells  
> Cisco begins to experience some new pregnancy symptoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Guys, I have removed the teaser I posted and replaced it with the full chapter. This is probably not but best chapter, but I'm getting back into writing again so hopefully I can get my groove back.....Hope you enjoy :)

Cisco jumped as he heard his bedroom door swing open, wiping the drool from his lips he turn slightly to peek seeing who interrupted his sleep. Barry smiled when Cisco's eyes meant his, causing Cisco to moan and turn in the bed facing away from Barry.

Cisco feels a dip in the bed which can only mean Barry sat down. "Afternoon Sleepyhead" Barry says leaning down to give Cisco a kiss.

Cisco just moans at the statement, any normal day that would be out of the ordinary. Cisco was usually up in the lab by 8:00am but ever since he got pregnant he has slept no less than 10 hours a night, and naps at least twice a day. "I brought you breakfast" Barry sings knowing that will get a rise out of Cisco.

Though in his second trimester the hunger died down, he could still smell any and all food whenever it was within 25 feet of him but it usually made him nauseous. Most mornings though, because of the long sleeps he usually woke starving.

"Please say you brought me anything covered in bacon" he says slowly sitting up.

"Of course I did, and some green tea to wash it down".

Cisco groans. "Caitlin says I can have one cup of coffee per day Barry" he opens the breakfast sandwich Barry brought him and takes a bite.

"Do you want a hyper activate Baby rolling around inside of you for the rest of the pregnancy, and a toddler tearing this place up because you decided for 6 more months you couldn’t live without coffee" Barry asks.

Cisco shrugs. "It will be worth the caffeine boost...and I don't want our son running around this place at all. We need to look for a house Barry".

Barry raises his brow, shocked that Cisco already wanted to go house hunting. Cisco saw the look on Barry's face. "What?"

"You want to look for a house? Already, I thought maybe would just stay here until after the baby is born and after the wedding we would start looking" which they hadn't even talked about planning.

"I don't want to wait till Jacob is here and we say our I do's to start building a home, when the baby comes I want him to be able to come home...to our home" Cisco says tears forming in his eyes.

Soon as the tears fall, Barry hand touches Cisco's face in concern. "What's wrong baby?"

Cisco drops his head. "Nothing..."

"Something is wrong Cisco, your crying" he smiles.

Cisco shakes his head, and burst out in a fit of laughter. "I'm serious nothing is wrong, this pregnancy is playing with my damn emotions"

Barry laughs with Cisco and kisses his forehead. "Come on, let's get to star labs".

 

 

"This is from a security camera inside Iron Heights" Joe says looking at the footage on one of the surrounding monitors.

"Forensic analysis indicates that the footage is genuine, no evidence of tampering" Barry states.

Cisco yawned before saying. "And we're pretty sure this is Doctor Alchemy that did this?"

"The last thing Clariss said before he died" Joe says.

Iris shakes her head. "Unless someone else killed him".

Harry makes himself known. "Like a meta with telekinesis or cloaking abilities. We've got both on our Earth".

"So what do we do now?" Wally asks.

"Our meta-human specialist at CCPD, Julian Albert, he prefers to work alone, but I got feelers out on his investigation. I'm gonna go there now and see if he dug up anything" Joe says making his way out the door.

Jessie smiles and takes this chance to ask... "All right. Okay, well, until then, you guys want to train?" she was dying to get in the speed lab to train with Barry and now since they were at a standstill with their new case, it was as good a time as any.

Harry shakes his head quickly. "Well, now, we have to think about getting back to our Earth. We've been here long enough".

Jesse rolls her eyes. "I've still got a lot to learn. Your words, not mine".

"I... “Harry sighs. “Fine".

Cisco spins around in his chair facing Jesse. "Well, if you want to train, let's train... speedster style".

It took no time for Jesse and Barry to get in the speed lab, running a 50 or so laps, Barry throwing Jesse a few curve balls to help her master her speed. After the 4th time of her face meeting the ground, Barry decided to call it quits.

"Maybe we should stay a little bit longer" Harry sighs.

Jesse was somewhat disappointed. "Yeah, I guess so".

Barry smiles at Jesse and tries to give her some encouragement. "It's gonna take some time to master your powers, Jesse. You'll get the hang of it".

Jesse cheers up at that. "Yeah, I know, thanks. Well, since I will be here for a while, do you want to get out of here?"

"Where to?" Wally smiles.

"Does it matter?"

Before Harry couldn't even get it out papers where flying and the pair was gone. "No touching! Not what I meant by staying longer!"

"I should probably get back to CCPN" Iris says running out the door.

"Hey, Harry. Yeah? Are you really sure you have to leave?" Caitlin asks.

"Just a lot I still have to fix on my Earth".

"Yeah, but you know it's more fun when you're here helping us fix stuff on our Earth" Cisco throws out.

Barry leans on the desk in front of Harry. "He is right. It hasn't been the same without you. The team doesn't feel complete without Harrison Wells".

Harry is very grateful of the love he receives from the team. "Then change that. There's a whole multiverse of Harrison Wells out there at your fingertips. You want one? Let's go get one".

 

The next day Harry decided it would be a good idea to give the team what they wanted by having Cisco send out an IQ test that only a universe of Wells where able to crack. Harry knew it would take a couple of hours to crack so they would hopefully be able to take down their newest meta before hearing back.

"Good-looking guy" Caitlin says admiring their latest meta. "For a criminal".

Barry shakes his head. "Well, he's more than just a criminal now. Apparently, he's a meta who can travel through mirrors".

Cisco instantly started to think of names, ready to hit the team with something good. "Oh, oh, I got this one. He's, uh..."

"Mirror Master" Harry smirks.

"What the..."

"Boom!" Harry adds.

Cisco shakes his head and leans down on the table and that’s when he can feel them coming, his eyes filled with tears.

"That's good" Barry says.

"Thank you, we had a Mirror Master on our Earth, Evan McCulloch. Wasn't a meta, though….He had some kind of mirror gun that he used. Must've had dimensional warping tech that changed everything into two dimensions".

"Well, Scudder is hell-bent on finding Snart, and he's going after anybody that worked with him in the past. Joe's interviewing one of them right now. Cisco are you ok?" Barry says pushing pas t Harry wrapping his arms around Cisco who's balling his eyes out.

"I wanted to pick the name" he sobs, covering his face with his hands. This was so embarrassing, Cisco doesn't know how he did this 4 times in the other timeline. This one time was a nightmare. 

Barry hugs him tighter. “It’s ok, you can get the next one".

Barry mouths 'Say Sorry' to Harry who looks at Caitlin. She gestures the same thing. Well makes his way over to Barry motioning for Barry to step back. Harry smiles at Cisco, and leans down speaking to his belly. "I'm little guy, now stop messing with you daddies emotions your turning him into a crying couch potato"

Caitlin. "Harry!"

"It’s the truth" he shrugs.

He moves back to focusing on the computer. "Well, all of Snart's known associates are either presumed dead or gone AWOL, except for one. That's her. Rosalind Dillon".

Caitlin reads her profile. "Says she has the ability to induce crippling vertigo".

Cisco quickly wipes his eyes. "Oh, um, uh... She's, uh... Top, like a top. She's The Top. That's her name. Top. Amazing. What, you want to go?" he says moving to get in Harry's face, Barry pulls him back and Harry just chuckles at the motion.  

Caitlin stands wide eyed "Okay. Do we think that she can lead us to Scudder?”

"I'll have to see if Joe gets any answers out of her" Barry says.

 

Cisco was currently staring at his fiancé through a large glass mirror. Listening as he rambled on about something no one could make out. Cisco could feel the tears threatening their way up but he would be damned if he let them out, he cried over just about everything today, and now he needed to be strong and calm for Barry.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I don't know, okay? I looked at Dillon, and I lost my balance" Jesse answers clearly still shaken up by her encounter with Top.

"She's a meta-human who induces vertigo. She just whammed you" Joe says.

"Yeah, I guess so. It doesn't really matter, does it? Because now Barry's trapped in there and it's because of me" Jesse says before storming off. Wally instantly threw his hands up at Harry who was moving to follow her.

"I'll go talk to her" Wally says on his way after Jesse.

Barry started rambling again trying to get through to the group. "What is he saying?" Iris asked.

"Is that some sort of mirror language?" Joe throws out.

"Mirrors show objects in reverse. Maybe that's what we're hearing here" Harry says.

Cisco makes his way over to a nearby desk. "Only one way to find out"

"What are you looking for, Cisco?" asks Joe.

"You ever seen "Twin Peaks"?" Silence "Of course not. Why do I ask? This is an old back masking trick they used for the Man from Another Place, where they record his audio backwards and then play it forwards".

Cisco pulls a device from the drawer and places it on the mirror. "Like the Ozzy Osbourne records" Joe says.

Harry and Cisco look at it each other. "Sure, let's go with that".

"Okay, baby, say something" Cisco says, when Barry says the same gibberish Cisco notes he didn't activate the device. "Oops. Say it again".

Barry rolls his eyes, annoyed that he has to repeat himself yet another time. "Oh my god, get me out of here".

Relieved, Joe says. "Now we can understand you. How do we get him out of there?”

"Barry, have you tried to phase out yet?"

Barry nods. "Yes. It's not working".

"If Scudder used this mirror as a wormhole, then these molecules are in a hyper state of flux, so all... “Harry starts.

"...We need is something really cold to slow them down" Caitlin finishes.

"I can help with that. Let's go" Cisco walks over to the mirror placing his hand on the mirror.

"Hang on Barry" he turns to Iris. "Keep him company".

 

 

"I don't think it's gonna work" Cisco rubs his temples.

"What do you mean, you don't think it's gonna work?" Harry says.

"I built this to go to absolute zero" Cisco reassured.

"But we need the mirror to maintain zero-point energy long enough for Barry's molecules to pass through it" says Harry.

Caitlin furrowed her brow. "Absolute zero's more than cold enough to do that”.

Harry nods. "Normally, but we have to account for the internal energy of the mirror's molecules, as well. So while absolute cold might be the lowest possible temperature, it's not the... "

"It's not the lowest enthalpy state possible" Cisco says finishing Harry's sentence, yawning.

Harry stops and glares at Cisco, before going back to fixing the device. "I'm sorry am I boring you?"

Cisco rolls his eyes. "You’re boring my son"

"Uncle Harry is never a bore!" Harry says.

"Maybe so but he sure is an ass......"

"OKAY! So what are we gonna do?" Caitlin says bringing the focus back.

Harry sighed. "I don't know... yet".

"Okay, go with me here. What if we send this to the other Wells and see if he can figure something out?" Cisco suggests.

What? No. What? Oh, everybody's replaceable now, is that right? Is that what this is?" Harry spits out, clearly offended by the idea.

Cisco is shocked by Harry's reaction to the idea. "What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about? That's what you said" Harry mocks.

"That's not what I said. I'm saying we need to figure out a solution to this problem, and time's not on our side right now".

That's not gonna help... you're not contributing to the problem. You're making things worse" Harry argues back.

That's when Cisco figured it out. "You know what I think?”

"What do you think?"

"I think you don't like the idea of someone taking your place here" Cisco states.

Harry blew it off as if it was a joke that they would think he cares that they want to replace him. "What are you talking about?"

"This is why you don't like the other Wells" Cisco points out.

Wells shakes his head. "What are you talking about? It was my idea".

"But that doesn't mean you have to like it" Caitlin throws in. It's got nothing to do with liking, okay? You know what it has to do with? A molecular decelerator. A molecular decelerator. If we augment the molecular decelerator on the cryogenic generator... Of the cold gun... I can build that. I can build that. Great.

 

Cisco walked into his apartment close behind Cisco, this is the first day in forever that he hadn't got a nap in and he was exhausted. Sadly this only meant that he would sleep 13-14 hours to make up for it, and sadly he was ready for it.

"You want me to go grab something to eat?" Barry asks, as he watches Cisco plop down on the couch.

"You would be the best fiancé ever if you grabbed some bagel bites" He smiles lovingly at Barry. "And chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream".

Barry smiled. "On it", next thing Cisco knew Barry was gone and back, standing at the oven waiting for the bagel bites to finish.

Cisco leaned forward and grabbed his stomach. "Oh my god, that always makes me nauseous".

Barry walked over and started to rub his back. "I'm sorry".

Cisco leans back when the nausea is under control. “It’s cool, the chocolate chip ice cream will settle it nicely” he says grabbing the pint of ice cream from where Barry placed it on the coffee table.

Barry smiles as he watches Cisco down the ice cream as if it’s his most amazing newest discovery. He wanted so bad to grab a spoon and dip in but he learned his lesson the last time he interfered with Cisco’s food.

Once Cisco was satisfied he leaned against Barry’s chest. “Barry, I don’t understand how I did this 4 times. I’m only 13 weeks and I’m barely making it”.

Barry smiles, and adjust himself so that Cisco is more comfortable, he slowly slides his hand under Cisco shirt touching his stomach. “I’m sure once the baby is here, you’ll understand why”.

“You think we can do this? Ever since I found out I am pregnant all I think about is how we are going to continue…..team flash and raise a kid”.

“I don’t know I haven’t thought about it, too be honest” Barry says. “You think I should give up being the flash?”

“No, no of course not. It just worries me, I feel like someone is always breaking into star labs no matter how much I upgrade the software system, or kidnapping one of us, or locking on of us in a mirror” Cisco rambles on.

“Ahh…so what happened today with mirror master freaked you out?” Barry asks.

Cisco slowly nods. “I just feel like not only do we need to baby proof the apartment, but star labs as well”.

“With the new Wells coming in, maybe he has some ideas on how we can do that” Barry hears Cisco yawns which means he is probably close to sleep if not already.

“And I wanted to talk about looking for a house” Barry decided to bring up their conversation from earlier, they never really talked about it due to Cisco’s crying outburst.

Cisco leaned his head to look up at Barry. “I think it’s a great idea, we are starting a family and whether or not we are married. Our son should come home to our home”.

Cisco smiled at Barry, leaning up a bit for a kiss. “I love you Barry”.

“Love you too” he whispered. “Now what do you say we put on our pajamas and watch a movie”.

Cisco’s agreeing moan was a giveaway that he was out cold. “Cisco?”

 

“You guys, I've never vibed across 18 dimensions before” Cisco says trying to stay focused on keeping the breach open.

“Just a little bit longer” Harry says.

It was then a man jumped through the portal. “Greetings, earthlings” he says in a somewhat Alien voice.

The room held a small pause before the man burst into a fit of laughter. “Just kidding. I don't really talk like that. I've just always wanted to say that. Earthlings” he laughs.

Caitlin smiles at his humor. “Wells with a sense of humor. That's new” she says.

He stands in front of Harry with a smirk. “Hey, sharpshooter. You. You're... handsome”

“I know” Harry agrees, nervously.

He laughs at Harry arrogance. “I know” he mocks.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Likewise, I'm sure. Harrison”.

“Harrison. You can call me HR” HR says shaking Harry’s hand.

“HR it is. This is the team, then. Um... This is Cisco Ramon. He can do anything” Harry introduces. Cisco nervously shakes HR’s hand.

“Okay. This is Dr. Caitlin Snow. She is brilliant” Harry says.

HR bows grabbing for her hand to kiss it. “Hi. Single” Caitlin just chuckles but pulls her hand away.

“Don't... all right, that's my daughter. You don't have to shake her hand. That gentleman there is Wally West. This is Barry Allen, or as we call him on this Earth... The Flash”

HR begins giving Barry a strange handshake. Barry chuckles nervously. “Welcome to Earth-1”

“Thanks. Earth-1, that's weird” he laughs.

“Okay, well, we don't have to stand on ceremony. We don't have to go through all the tears again, do we, gang?” says Harry.

“Well, did I... did I cry last time you left?” Cisco asks, tears forming in his eyes. “Oh no! I’m not going to cry, I refuse to cry”.

Then it comes, like clockwork. Harry pulls Cisco in for a hug, with a smile. “It’s ok Ramon, let it all out. I know in reality this is all little man, sending a distress signal for me to stay” he says.

Cisco chuckles and pushes Harry away wiping his face. “Hey, listen. Don't worry about it, okay? There's only one Uncle Harry” Cisco smiles.

Harry smiles at the comment, he never got the opportunity to be uncle to anyone, so he was glad he now had the title amongst a group he could call family. “Oh, I wanted to tell you. The molecular decelerator, it wasn't working”.

Cisco furrows his brows. “Okay, what does that mean?”

“It means that we did not get Barry out of that mirror. It wasn't us” Harry says.

“Then who did it?”

Harry looks around the room, at all their other team members then back at Cisco. “You tell me” it’s then he spots Wally and Jesse talking in the corner. “All right. Okay, you guys. Ready?”

Jesse gives Wally one last glance before nodding. “Okay, Cisco. Out with the old, in with the new”

“Aw. You'll never be old to us, Harry” and at that moment Cisco opens the breach, Harry and Jesse move the stand in front of the breach. “Ready?” Jesse asks grabbing onto her dad.  

“Yeah. Okay, let's do this. Oh, one more thing. While I'm gone, never, ever, no matter what...” before he could finish the statement Jesse took off.  

“Oh, oh. What... what was he gonna say? And we're all like, "What was he gonna say?" That's cool though. I'm starving. Do you guys have Big Belly Burger?” he asks rubbing his stomach.

“Some things never change” Caitlin pointed out.

“Famished”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next.....  
> Joe has a date  
> Cisco learns Caitlin has powers

**Author's Note:**

> The team looks for a new Wells  
> Cisco begins to experience some new pregnancy symptoms


End file.
